Boku wa Yami desu
by Panseru
Summary: Yugi died a long time ago, but not before Yami made one last attempt to save him. Yugi's friends disbanded and went their seperate ways, but now, Yami needs their help to re-assemble to shattered Millennium Puzzle, and restore Yugi's life to his body...
1. Discovery Ryou and Bakura

Boku wa Yami desu...  
  
This is just a little thing that I whipped up one day. If anyone likes it, I'll add more to it.  
  
------------------------------  
"It's been so long. I walk alone now; no friends, just a host. A host who DIED because I went out with one of his friends for a while. In that TWO HOURS the Game Shop was robbed, and HE was shot dead. There was nothing I could do. I felt the shot through our mind link, but then it went blank. He died almost instantly; shot to the heart. I returned to him instantly, but it was already too late. So I took his body. I know I shouldn't have really, but I did. And I still have the shot wound. See, I don't need a heart. I'm just a spirit. I don't need a heart, and I don't want one ever again. In that brief two years I had with him, I learnt to like, and love again. And then I learnt to mourn. To cry. Something I had never done, not without his help. I cried on my own, for him. He doesn't have a grave; no body, no grave, see. His friends don't know what happened. Didn't know that I stole his form. After a while, they stopped coming to see me, living in Yugi's old bedroom. There's another first. That's the first time I've said his name since he died. And now, what am I to do? I wander the streets alone. Everyone knows that Yugi's dead... they all assumed it was a murder, and now he's just a statistic. One more unsolved murder, one more lost body. Never caught his killer. Never caught my killer; the one who killed my aibou killed my ability to be happy, killed my ability to love... never again. Never again. Now I know what true Yami is."  
  
A boy with long white hair was walking along the street, not looking where he was going. It was raining, and the streets of Domino City were busy with people hurrying to get home. That's when it happened. He bumped into someone.  
  
"Gomen nasai!" the boy said quickly, bowing, before looking up. "Yami?!" His chocolate brown eyes met with a pair of eyes that had long since lost their soft violet, and now were a harsh crimson. The person he had bumped into had stopped but said nothing. "Yami, we were all so worried about you! It's been five months, and none of us had seen you!" the boy said hurriedly. "Ryou..." Yami said slowly. "I need to speak to you and Bakura. Soon." Ryou nodded, and took Yami by the arm, pulling him off towards his house. Yami's golden bangs dripped cold water down his face, almost making him look like he was crying, but the harshness in his eyes defeated that illusion.  
  
"What is it you want to talk about, Yami?" Ryou asked, removing his wet jacket, and taking Yami's blue coat. The Millennium Ring hanging around Ryou's neck glowed as his aibou, Bakura materialised in the room. "Hi, Yami." he said briefly, before sitting down, and signalling that Yami should do the same. Both remained silent, until Ryou returned. "Well, Yami?" he said, dropping down next to Bakura.  
  
Yami emptied his pockets onto the coffee table in front of him. Thirty or so golden pieces scattered across it, all in irregular shapes and sizes. "The Millennium Puzzle?" Bakura asked. "You took it apart? Why? How come you're still here?" This time, Yami's eyes filled with tears for real, but he held them back. "I took Yugi's body when he died." he said quickly. Bakura and Ryou looked shocked. "Why?"they said in unison. "I wanted to remember him my way." Yami said quietly. He took off his black sleeveless shirt, and on his chest before his heart was a dark red mark. "Yugi was shot straight through the heart. If he couldn't have a heart anymore, I didn't want to keep mine." Yami said, putting his damp shirt back on. "And he didn't quite die before I got there. To save him, I put his spirit in the Millennium Puzzle... but for his soul to return, the Puzzle had to be broken up, and now it must be put back together. But Yugi was the only one who knew how to put it together." Yami poked the pieces on the table.  
  
"We'll help you, Yami. After Yugi died, and you disappeared, our little group kinda fell apart. Anzu went off with some girls in her class; she doesn't care about friends anymore, just how she looks, trying to impress boys. Without Yugi to smile, and tell her that everything would be alright, she left her own path of destiny." Bakura said. "Jonouchi and Honda are both big bullies at our school. They even bully me. Without Yugi to make sure they didn't get too violent, they went back to how they used to be." Ryou added. "Seto Kaiba?" Yami asked. "Kaiba Corp. was taken over by Industrial Illusions. Kaiba disappeared, after his brother was captured. Just us two left now." Bakura answered. "Anzu is too caught up in herself to listen to us. Maybe she'll listen to you." Ryou said, smiling. "I still have her number." 


	2. Arcade Anzu Mazaki

Boku wa Yami desu...  
"Hi, Anzu, meet me at the arcade. At the DDR machine. Six o'clock this evening."  
  
That was the message which Bakura left. Yami was going to be the one meeting her; and hopefully bringing her back.  
  
Six o'clock rolled around. Anzu had thought that the owner of the voice on the phone sounded cute, so she was going to meet whoever it was. 'The DDR machine?' she thought. 'That old thing?' Her hair was tied back carefully, and she was wearing lots of makeup. Her clothes were of the latest fashion.  
  
Slowly, she wandered over to the old DDR machine. There was nobody on it, in fact, the arcade was mostly deserted. She looked around for the guy she was supposed to meet.  
  
Then she saw him. Standing in the shadows by the machine.  
  
"Yami?"  
  
Yami looked up at her. "Hello, Anzu. It's been a while."  
  
"Yami? Why? Why here of all places?" she blurted out.  
  
"Why here? Don't you remember when you beat that Step Johnny guy at his own game? When we were out together?" Yami said.  
  
"Sure I do..." Anzu said quietly.  
  
"Well? Is that all? Look at yourself, this isn't you!" Yami said. "It is now, so get over it." Anzu said. "No. It's not you, it never will be. Boku wa Yami desu, anata wa Anzu Mazaki desu... tomodachi no Yugi Muto desu ka?" Yami said. "Friend of Yugi Muto? But he died!" Anzu almost shouted. "No, he didn't. I put his soul in the Puzzle to save him. I wanted his friends to help me put it back together. But you're not Anzu. Not the Anzu who was his friend." Yami brushed past a stunned Anzu, and left the arcade, returning to Ryou's house.  
  
"No luck?" Ryou asked. "No..." Yami said. There was a knock at the door. Yami opened it. Anzu stood there. Her hair was hanging loose about her shoulders as it had done before, and she had cleaned the make up from her face. "I thought about what you said, Yami..." Anzu said quietly. "It's okay. Come in." Yami brought the new-old Anzu inside.  
  
"Just Honda, Jonouchi and Kaiba left to go." he said. 


	3. Threat Jonouchi Katsuya

Boku wa Yami desu...  
"It's school today," Ryou said. "You can come with us. Just hang around the school grounds; you'll come across Jonouchi and Honda sooner or later."  
  
After his success with Anzu, Yami was moving on to Jonouchi, Yugi's closest friend, and Honda. The two were, according to Ryou some of the worst bullies in the school. Bakura was also attending Domino High School, and was top of his class in History, specifically the Ancient Egyptians (No surprises there.) The group of three set off for school. Yami wasn't actually going to lessons; if the kids at school saw a person who was supposed to have died five months previously, it wouldn't go down well. No, Yami was to spend the day hiding in various places around the school, keeping an eye out for his next targets.  
  
But even that wasn't the situation.  
  
"See you later, Yami!" Ryou called, as he headed into the main building of Domino High. Yami wandered off to find a comfortable spot to while away the hours.  
  
"Here, just take it, don't hurt me!" he heard a voice behind a wall. "Good, kid. Now, no snitching, or we'll come back for you!" That was unmistakeably Jonouchi's voice. "O..ok." the first kid said, from the sounds of his voice, he was shaking like hell. An idea came into Yami's head.  
  
Jonouchi turned to leave, Honda in tow. They left the kid, who was probably about a year younger than them, shivering on the floor. "Another wimp." Honda commented to his blonde friend. "I see two more right before me." said a voice behind them. Both boys span around; for a moment, all they could see was the shadow-silouetted figure of a person standing on the wall.  
  
"You're going to have to play a game with me... and the loser must play a Penalty Game!" the figure said. "I know that voice..." Jonouchi muttered. "Run, kid. I'll sort these guys out." the figure said, jumping down to stand before Jonouchi. The shaking boy did as he was told.  
  
"Hiroto Honda, and Katsuya Jonouchi. I never expected to be doing this to you." the figure said. "Yami?!" both teenagers exclaimed at once. "Yes, it's me. I was looking for Muto Yugi's friends, but it turns out I have made a mistake." he began to turn away. "What do you want, looking for Muto Yugi's friends? He was a wimp, who died long ago." Honda said, spitefully at the mention of Yugi's name.  
  
"You think that I, Yami, former Pharaoh of Egypt and King of Games, self- appointed guardian of Yugi-kun, would let him DIE, Hiroto Honda?" Yami whirled back, eyes narrowed in disdain. "You mean... Yugi's ALIVE?!" Jonouchi said, his voice filling with concealed joy. "Yes. In fact, this is him body. Just before he died, I sealed Yugi in the Millennium Puzzle, and now I want his friends to help me solve it again." Yami smiled. Jonouchi looked ready to explode with anger when Yami told him that it was Yugi's body standing before him, but was still overjoyed at the prospect of helping restore his best friend.  
  
"Hold on, why should we believe you?" Honda said. "Honda, I already do..." Jonouchi said. "You're just weak, Katsuya! Yami could be making this whole thing up!" Honda yelled.  
  
"You don't have to believe me. However, Bakura Ryou, and Yami no Bakura believe me. So does Mazaki Anzu." Yami said, keeping amazingly calm. "Mazaki is an over-dressed bitch." Honda said. He ended up with a very red cheek. "You calling me a bitch, Hiroto?" Anzu screeched. She had just came round the corner to find Yami, Jonouchi and Honda facing off. "Yes, bitch. You must be a very stupid bitch to believe Yami about Yugi's soul being in the Puzzle. He DIED, ok? Nothing more to say." Honda said, voice full of rage.  
  
"Then you're not Muto Yugi's friend." Yami said. "And I WILL be playing a Shadow Game with you, but not now. You'd better watch out. Jonouchi? What about you?" "I'll believe you to the end of eternity." Jonouchi said. 'Wow, that was unlike him...' thought Yami. "Then come to Bakura Ryou's house after school. We have some catching up to do." Yami turned away, and seemed to melt into the shadows, though it was impossible for him to do that anymore. He went to Ryou's house.  
  
"That's one more... I have to find Kaiba Seto somehow..." he said to himself. 


	4. Think Back Kujaku Mai

Boku wa Yami desu...  
  
"Jonouchi!"  
  
"Glad to see you, old friend!"  
  
"Sorry about anything I did to you guys, Anzu, Ryou!"  
  
"It's ok, just a shame about Honda."  
  
The converstaion continued in this way. The only silent person in the house was Yami. He had found a picture of all of them together. Yugi stood in front, smiling, and holding a Black Magician card. Then there was Jonouchi, with both the Flame Swordsman and the Red-Eyes-Black-Dragon. Anzu had a Magician of Faith, and a Lady of Faith. Honda held one card; the Cyber Commander. Then Ryou, with a Change of Heart. Then Mai, holding her Harpy Ladies, and Kaiba Seto, holding three Blue Eyes White Dragons. None of them were aware that both Bakura and Yami were also in the picture, Yami next to Yugi, holding the same Black Magician, and God of Osiris. Bakura was smirking, holding the Change of Heart card. They were barely visible.  
  
The photograph became damp with cold tears running from Yami's eyes. "The lasy time we were all together..." he murmured. He remembered the photo being taken, and it was only two days before Yugi 'died'. "All these people... Mai moved to America, to be a model, I remember Yugi speaking to her, before she left, right after this picture.  
  
*FLASH BACK*  
  
"Promise you'll come and visit, Mai?" Yugi said. "Of course. I'll be watching out for any more tournaments! And watching the Duelist Standings on the internet, hmm, Yugi?" she replied. "Maybe one day, you can visit me in America. See ya!"  
  
* END FLASH BACK*  
  
"She got the fright of her life when she checked our standings. The name was officially changed by Seto, after the Battle City tournament, to Yami, and on the front page...  
  
*flash back*  
  
'A Tribute to Muto Yugi, a great Duelist, friend, grandson, and rival.  
  
Died, 15th of March in this year, a shot to the heart.  
  
Champion of the Duelist Kingdom, and Battle City Duel Monsters tournaments.  
  
Katsuya Jonouchi: We'll miss ya, buddy.  
  
Mazaki Anzu: It's just wrong. R.I.P., Yugi.  
  
Hiroto Honda: (could not be found)  
  
Bakura Ryou: Nothing lasts forever. Just you should have lasted longer.  
  
Kaiba Seto: Guess we'll never decide who's number one duelist.  
  
Muto Yami: (couldn't be made to give a comment.)  
Note, Muto Yugi's duelist page has been updated to show his duel partner, never listed before.  
  
*end flashback*  
  
"Ra, did Mai ever get a shock."  
  
"Yami!" Ryou called. Yami silently put the picture into the box that Ryou had given him for the puzzle pieces. "Coming!" 


	5. Realization Muto Yugi

Boku wa Yami desu...  
This chapter is written from the point of view of a character which has not yet been seen in this fic, but has been mentioned several times.  
It's been so long... so very long... trapped in this darkness... I can see my reflection in the mirror-like floor - it's shattered into thirty pieces. But where am I? All I remember is kind of 'Bang, scream, shatter, pain.'  
  
He hasn't given up on me. He never gives up. I know it, it was him who put me where ever this is. That brief flash of Shadow Magic...  
  
What about my friends? They're not quite like him. I expect they'll have long forgotten about me. Me, the poor little fifteen year old... I wish I knew what they were doing. I don't think they'll even remember me when, and if, I return.  
  
Hanabi mitai ne minna kirei na kodoku wo daite tatakatte'ru tenshi  
  
That's some lines from my favourite song. I want everyone to see the beautiful fireworks, and embrace the beauty of lonliness as a fighting angel. I don't feel much like that, but I am lonely.  
  
Jonouchi... I hope he's still dueling. My skills will need sharpening... if I get back.  
  
Honda... I never trusted him really.  
  
Anzu... I hope she still dances. She should be able to fufill her dreams, even if I can't.  
  
Bakura... He had been much nicer before I ended up here. I recall that he was going to school with Ryou.  
  
Yami... I can't bear to think about him. I can catch his feelings ever so faintly through our broken link. Even then, I have to concentrate a lot. He took down all his emotional barriers. He's really upset. Never forgave himself for not being there to protect me. Sometimes I feel like yelling, "It's OK, Yami! I forgive you!" but I know he'd never hear me.  
Flash! Light! Oh, it's gone. But what's that? A piece of paper, floating down from that black abyss overhead... it's a photo... oh my... it's THAT photo. Hey, he wasn't supposed to be in it... neither was he... well, now I'm glad they are.  
  
Glancing over the picture, my eyes catch something. Something around my neck.  
  
Now I know where I am.  
  
I hope I'm not here as long as Yami.  
  
I'm in the Millennium Puzzle! 


	6. Help me! Ishtar Ishizu to Marik

Boku wa Yami desu...  
Yami took his place with the rest of the group. "That means we just have to find Kaiba Seto, and hopefully Honda." Ryou said, smiling. "Marik and Ishizu." Yami said. "What?" Bakura asked. "Marik and Ishizu. They should be here too. For one thing, I don't know the exact implications of returning Yugi to his body, and getting me out of it. Ishizu can help with that. And Marik might as well come."  
  
There was a knock at the door. Bakura got up to answer it.  
  
"YOU?! Oh, Ra, I hate the way you do that." they heard him shout, before leading two people in. "Marik and Ishizu." he said, looking very bemused. Yami rolled his eyes. "Using your Tauk to keep an eye on us?" he asked Ishizu, who nodded. "Why'd I have to come." Marik asked, scowling at Yami. "Because you can't be trusted at home." Ishizu said.  
  
"Pharaoh, I have some information on the whereabouts of Kaiba Seto." Ishizu said. "He has been sighted around Industrial Illusions, the former Kaiba Corp. building. He was caught by the security guards, and is now being held within the building. Where, I cannot say."  
  
"We've got to get him out!" said Jonouchi. "I didn't think you were that fond of him..." Marik said slyly. "Whatever." was the reply. "Come on, how are we going to get in?" Bakura asked. "Millennium Item Users!" said Ryou. "Huh?" Jonouchi said. "Well, those of us with Millennium Items and Shadow Powers will have a better chance of getting in. That narrows it down to me, Bakura, Marik, Ishizu, and..." Yami cut Ryou off. "Not me." he said firmly. "Yami, why not?" Anzu asked. "Simple. My Shadow Powers were in that Puzzle." he said, indicating the box which held the pieces. "The Puzzle's broken, no more magic in me." Marik narrowed his eyes and stood up.  
  
Slowly, he walked over to Yami, and hit him. Yami's instant reaction was to hit him back. Marik stumbled backwards, and finally fell over. "You didn't need the Puzzle that much five-thousand years ago..." he said. "That was then." Yami said, looking away. "But (for once) Marik is right!" Ishizu said, ignoring the evil look she got from her brother. "You don't need the Puzzle _that_ much."  
  
"Yes, I do!" Yami shouted, jumping up. "I've been alone for the past FIVE MONTHS and you expect me to still be capable of that?! All my power came from that Puzzle... I don't care what or who I was in the past. Even if I don't need it, I don't know how to use those powers without the Puzzle..." Yami dropped back down into his seat, and covered his face with his hands.  
  
Calmly, Ishizu stood up. "I must speak to Yami alone." she said. Everyone in the room nodded, and stood to leave, Ryou and Bakura upstairs, whispering between the two of them. Anzu had to go home, Jonouchi went to try and talk some sense into Honda. Marik lounged around in the kitchen, while Ishizu put a comforting hand on Yami's back.  
  
"We understand, Yami. But we're here to help you. I believe you wanted to know exactly what freeing Yugi's soul would entail?" Yami nodded silently. "And you want him back in his body, and you returned to your original state?" Another nod. "You will have to relinquish possession of Muto Yugi's body first. Of course, the Puzzle must first be solved. However, if your soul is returned to that Puzzle, it will shatter again, and Yugi will have to solve it. You wouldn't be here to watch him return to life, you'd immediately be sealed away." Yami looked up at Ishizu.  
  
"I... I don't care, I just want Yugi's soul back where it should be." he said. "But Yami, you didn't wait to hear my proposition. It would be difficult, and would have to be performed before Yugi's return. Before you fit the last piece. Your own body could be returned to you." Yami looked surprised, but still said nothing. "The powers of my Tauk could delve into the past, just after you were first sealed in the Puzzle. I could bring your body here, and your soul could inhabit it." Yami smiled, almost joyfully. "I could have my own body?! And real life again?" he said. "Yes, Then, you could fit the last piece of the Puzzle, and begin the ceremony to return Yugi's soul to his body. The ceremony would also heal any wounds or damage to it." Ishizu said, seeing that Yami's hand went to his chest, where the shot-scar was. "Now, Yami, I believe you have a friend to save." "Seto? I already said that I shouldn't go." Yami said, sorrowfully. "Yami, you have always been a rather... natural leader to this group. You were the Pharaoh, so it is natural for you to lead these people. Your power is held deep within your heart. And I'm sure Yugi would want to to try."  
  
"Yes... Yugi would want me to..." Yami said. "Yes. I'll go." 


	7. Rescue Kaiba Seto

Boku wa Yami desu...  
AN: I meant to mention this before... somebody reviewed, mentioning how good it was that there was no shonen-ai. Well, there are 'more than friendly' feelings between Yami and Yugi a bit later on, but nothing too bad. Just a warning!  
"Everyone clear on the plan?" Bakura asked. Everyone nodded. Bakura, as a former tomb robber, was in charge of breaking in. Himself, Yami, Marik, and Jonouchi were going to get in, somehow. Ishizu had declined the offer to go with them; making Jonouchi go in her place. So far, he had had no luck in convincing Honda, and Yami's own threat of a Shadow Game still stood.  
  
It was three in the morning of a Saturday. Dim light was just beginning to show from the east. The group of four boys, dressed in black, stood outside the former Kaiba Corporation building, now belonging to Industrial Illusions. Ishizu had advised them that Kaiba would be held about halfway up the building; previous visits to the building had proven that that was the most secure area.  
  
"Let's go." whispered Bakura. He quickly scaled the wall surrounding the building, and found a convenient rail on the other side. He tied a rope tightly to it, and flung the loose end back over the wall. One by one, Yami, Marik and Jonouchi climbed over. Bakura untied the rope, hoping to leave no trace of their entry.  
  
There were few guards around. Those that were there were easily avoided, and pretty soon, the array of boys were within the building itself.  
  
"We're taking the stairs." said Bakura, keeping his voice well down. "The elevator would be too noisy, and too easily noticed." Silently, they made their way to the start of the long flights of stairs which would take them up. Bakura and Marik held their Millennium Items ready, in case they had a run-in with a guard.  
  
They managed to get to the twentieth floor. This was about the middle of the building, so they began their search. Most of the rooms were offices of some kind, but then they noticed a short hall, with a securely locked door at the end.  
  
"Down there." whispered Bakura. He began to take a step forward. "Hold it!" Jonouchi called quietly. Bakura looked back at him impatiently. "Don't worry." Jonouchi said, grinning. He pulled a transparent piece of red plastic out of his pocket, and put it up to his eyes. He smiled, then held it before Bakura's eyes. "Lasers!" Bakura exclaimed. One was right where his foot would have been, if he had finished the step. "How'd you know?" he asked Jonouchi. "Saw it in a spy movie. I forget how it works. The red only lets red light through, and the walls are mirrors with colour filters on them. The lasers are reflected, but you can't see a beam of red light, just where the light lands. Something like that." (AN: I just did a whole load of science work on the spectrum, and stuff like that o.O;)  
  
"Well, how're we going to get down there?" Marik asked. "I believe we could if we partially put ourselves in the Shadow Realm." Yami said. "You know, like our spirit forms." he added to Bakura. "Yes... that would make sense..." Bakura said. "Ready to try it? Move quick though, I don't know how long Marik and I will be able to keep it up." The two Millennium Items glowed dimly, and the four boys were surrounded by a shadowy mist. Gingerly, Bakura stepped forward. Nothing. They hurriedly passed down the short hall. The next challenge was the lock, which was no challenge for Bakura. He picked the lock quickly, with something the others couldn't see, due to the lack of light. They pushed open the door, and peered in.  
  
But they couldn't see.  
  
Yami produced a torch, and shone it around the small room inside. There were no windows, and one other door. There was a table and a chair, and a small, uncomfortable looking bed. On the floor lay a white trenchcoat. They assumed the extra door was for some kind of bathroom. But on the bed, with his back to them was Kaiba, dressed in complete black, making him difficult to see. Yami crept towards him.  
  
"Kaiba Seto-kun?" he whispered in the taller boy's ear. "Seto-kun? It's Yami."  
  
No reaction.  
  
Yami poked him in the shoulder. Seto rolled over, still asleep.  
  
"Seto-kun!" he said louder, shaking the slumbering boy. "Seto-kun, you lousy excuse for a duelist!"  
  
"What did you say?" Seto said sleepily, opening his eyes. "Seto-kun, it's Yami. Yami Yugi. I'm with Bakura and Marik and the inu." Yami said, gently. Jonouchi frowned, but made no comment.  
  
"Yami-kun? What're you doing here?" Seto asked, waking up fully, and twisting around to sit up. "Come on, Seto, we're getting you out of here, so pick up your trenchcoat. We've got to go!" Yami told Seto.  
  
"Okay..." Seto reached under his bed to pull out a pair of boots. He quickly put them on, and then his trenchcoat. "Wait a moment." He went through the second door, which indeed turned out to be a bathroom. When he came out, he was holding a gun.  
  
Seeing the shocked expressions, he shrugged, and said, "It was in my trenchcoat." He patted one of his pockets, checking to see if something was there, and then began the escape.  
  
The lasers were obviously still there. Bakura and Marik prepared to use the same method as before. Seto made a motion to make them wait. Behind them, he closed, and re-locked the door to his cell.  
  
The way out was faster than the way in. Within twenty minutes, they were all climbing the wall, and running the hell out of there, and returning to Ryou's house.  
  
Ishizu, Ryou and Anzu were waiting for them. Yami, Bakura, Marik and Jonouchi immediately dropped down onto chairs and sofas. Seto was more hesitant. "Um... thank you, I guess." he said, smiling at his rescuers. "'Twas nothing." stated Yami. "But we will explain our exact reasons why later. At the moment, I need sleep." "You don't mind me hiding out here, do you, Ryou?" Seto asked. "It won't be long before they realise I'm gone." Ryou shook his head. "Of course I don't mind. Everyone seems to be staying here though..." he said.  
  
"Don't worry. Ishizu and I have a hotel." Marik said. "My dad thinks I'm staying at a friend's house, which I am." Jonouchi said. "My mum thinks the same. Me and Jonouchi can go home later." Anzu added. "That makes it just me and Seto staying here, other than you and Bakura." Yami said. "Now, good morning!" he said, as he dropped off to sleep.  
~oOOo~  
"And our top story this afternoon, the high security Industrial Illusions building in downtown Domino City was broken into last night. Anyone having information as to who it was should call this number..."  
  
It was lunchtime when Yami woke up. He found Ryou, Bakura and Seto watching the news. The others had evidently left. "Hiya, sleepy!" Ryou said cheerfully. "Morning. Afternoon. Whatever." Yami said.  
  
"Damn that rope!" Bakura said suddenly. "I left it behind!" The TV screen showed the wall they had clambered over, with the rope hanging on it, and a torn piece of white cloth. "Aw, I ripped my coat!" Seto said.  
  
"Worry about something else. Hiroto Honda!" Yami said. "He knew! Jonouchi tried to get him to help. Jonouchi's in serious trouble..." 


	8. Yami No Geemu! Hiroto Honda

Boku wa Yami desu...  
  
"Bakura, come on." Yami said. "Nani?! Why?" Bakura said. "I need your help. The Ring? It can find things. I need it to track down Hiroto Honda. I have some unfinished business with him..." Yami asked, in a tone which almost made it an order. "I'll come too!" Seto said, standing up. "No, it's too dangerous." Yami said, pushing him back down. "If anyone from Industrial Illusions finds you, you're in big trouble, so you're best off staying here." Seto nodded. "Come on then, Yami." Bakura said. The pair grabbed their coats, and ran out of the house, leaving Seto and Ryou behind.  
  
"Bad news, Pharaoh..." Bakura said, activating the locating power of the Millennium Ring. "He's at Jonouchi's house..." "Oh, perfect." Yami said sarcastically, darting off in the indicated direction, with Bakura in tow.  
  
~oOOo~  
  
"Jonouchi, don't deny it! I know it was you, and it's must have been those IDIOTS, Bakura and Muto as well." Honda shouted. "I don't know WHAT you're talking about, Hiroto! Now, get the HELL OUTTA MY HOUSE!" Jonouchi's voice shouted back. "Fine. I'm going straight to the police." Honda turned to leave. But found his way was blocked.  
  
"I don't think so, Hiroto Honda." Yami's shadowy figure said. The eye of the Millennium Items was glowing on his head, and his eyes had become blood red.  
  
"Yami..." Jonouchi said. "Let him deal with this, Jonouchi-kun." Bakura said, appearing from behind Yami, and walking over to Jonouchi. "His threat still stands."  
  
"You and I are going to play a little game, Hiroto Honda." said Yami, smirking. "You thought I'd forgotten, hmm? I don't forget those who trespass in mine, or Yugi-kun's soul." Honda slowly stepped back. "Matte!" said Yami, holding up his hand. A glowing cage formed around the pair. Bakura pulled Jonouchi further away from it, knowing that the bars of energy were very dangerous.  
  
"You're not going anywhere. This is your destiny. No-one has ever defeated me in a Yami no Geemu. I doubt you'll be the first." Yami stepped threateningly towards Honda. "And this one I call Yugi's Game." He snapped his fingers. A great shining version of the Millennium Puzzle appeared in the air before them. Fully completed in it's form.  
  
"Inside this Shadow Realm version of the Millennium Puzzle is a maze. We will start from opposite sides of the labyrinth. Throughout this maze are doors. If you dare to open them, there are traps and other threats behind them. But you'll need to pass through them to win the game.  
  
"When you start, look behind you. There will be a large Puzzle Board behind you. You must retrieve ten puzzle-pieces from my labyrinth. First to finish the puzzle wins. Loser faces a Batsu Game, Penalty."  
  
Honda had no time to respond, because he instantly found himself facing a long stone corridor. Behind him, as Yami promised was a Puzzle board. It was triangular. "Well, Honda, let's show Yami what we think of him..." he thought running off down the corridor.  
  
Yami walked slowly down the corridor, sensing Honda's movements. When he felt like it, he opened a door. No visible traps. He stepped into the room, and felt the floor crumble away beneath him. He jumped just as the floor he was standing on disappeared, and landed safely on the other side. "One piece down..." he thought, picking up a golden piece laying on the floor. He exited the room, and returned the fragment to the Puzzle board.  
  
Honda was faring well. The first trap had been simple, a trap door. He managed to jump that. Second, the piece was guarded by a Lady of Faith. He got past that quickly, and retrieve the piece. It went on in this simple manner, until he had nine pieces. He was now having to search for one particular piece.  
  
Yami's Puzzle Board was also nine-parts full. He was relaxing, taking his time. For the ninth piece, he had decided that the Shadow Realm had been rather stupid, and faced him with a Black Magician. As the Black Magician always yielded to the Pharaoh, he had no trouble with that at all. He was now also looking for his final piece.  
  
Honda searched and searched. Most of the rooms were empty, and he couldn't find any puzzle pieces. Suddenly, he glimpsed something at the end of one of the stone tunnels.  
  
Yami's Puzzle Board.  
  
Smiling, he ran down to it. He looked over Yami's nine pieces. And one of them was the one he needed. He snatched it up, and turned to run.  
  
But he couldn't.  
  
The Black Magician was standing there, with Yami in front of it.  
  
"You lose, Hiroto Honda. You can't cheat a Yami no Geemu."  
  
In a flash, they were returned to Jonouchi's house. The cage was gone, as was Yami's giant Puzzle. Smirking, Yami joined Jonouchi and Bakura.  
  
"He lost. He tried to steal one of my Puzzle Pieces and got caught."  
  
Honda was cowering on the floor.  
  
"Honda, I can't Mind Crush you, or anything too severe, because Yugi wouldn't want me to. But you're not his friend. Therefore, Jonouchi, Ryou, Bakura, Anzu and me aren't your friends. Your Batsu Game is this; if you try to come within ten metres of any of us, you'll immediately find yourself outside Domino City. I suggest you are careful, especially in school."  
  
Yami went to leave, with Bakura behind him. "Oh, and if you try to go to the police about us breaking into Industrial Illusions... you'll instantly lose your voice. Silence. Jonouchi, contact Kujaku Mai. It's time we had a reunion."  
  
GAME OVER!!! 


	9. Solutions Yami Yugi

Boku wa Yami desu...  
  
So, now everyone's here. I need to start working on the Puzzle. Mai got the first flight she could from where-ever she lives in America. Seems she couldn't resist coming to help out. I think she really wanted to see Jonouchi though. They're sitting real close together.  
  
So now, I've got these thirty golden pieces in front of me. Everyone's looking at me.  
  
"Yami, don't you know how to solve it?" Anzu asks.  
  
"Er..." I blush and look at the floor.  
  
"Well, I made it, but I don't know how to solve it... seems that's one of a the very miniscule details in my memory that I forgot."  
  
The others stare at me in disbelief. Well, except Ishizu. She walks to me, and takes hold of my hand. "Yugi knows." she says.  
  
What? I don't understand. Of course Yugi knows how to solve it, but how does that help me? Yugi's in there...  
  
But yet, I feel at the back of my head that he never left me.  
  
"You're right, Yami." Ishizu says. "Now, concentrate."  
  
I close my eyes. I always do when I concentrate. It always used to help me pull out the powers of the Millennium Puzzle, but now I am searching for something else.  
  
A faint white light... this is my Soul Room. Darker than before... but I haven't been here in ages. I didn't know I still could. But, being here, I know what to do.  
  
I open the door. And go into Yugi's Soul Corridor. Yes, it's Yugi's, not mine. Because my room was built as an extension of his mind, this was here before me.  
  
Opposite me is Yugi's door, shut tight. Where his name had been written on it, it's faded and scratched away. I touch it, and the darkness surrounding me instantly tries to get into my mind, and stop me. It hurts... I can't go on... I rip my hand away.  
  
I've never failed before. But what's this...? I can feel magical energies entering me... good ones, light, not darkness. In my mind, I can see three streams of light around me. One, pale blue, that magic-colour belongs to Bakura and Ryou! A white one... Ishizu's. Now, a darker one, dark green. I can instantly tell who that belongs to, Marik. The blue and the green join, followed by the white. It creates a new colour... light sea green... I remember that colour. I touch the stream swimming around me. A flash, and gold enters the flowing colour. Now I know. That magical colour belongs to the Millennium Puzzle, and the gold shows my control, as Pharaoh.  
  
I touch the door again. Pain, for an instant, quickly swamped by my borrowed magic. Yugi's door swings open before me...  
  
Nothing. Nothing at all.  
  
"Yami?" I hear a faint call.  
  
"Yami, I forgive you!"  
  
Outside, on the physical plain, I snap my eyes open.  
  
"Yugi..."  
  
I pick up the Puzzle, and start fitting the pieces. It's easy now, where before I was confused. Fifteen, sixteen, seventeen pieces.  
  
Anzu is sitting here, handing me pieces... I can somehow feel that she knows what goes where... of course! In the beginning, Yugi showed Anzu the Puzzle before he solved it! She does know.  
  
"It's something you've seen, but have never seen before..." she murmurs.  
  
That riddle was placed with the Puzzle.  
  
Twenty six... twenty seven... twenty eight, twenty nine!  
  
I feel Ishizu's hand on my shoulder.  
  
Only one piece is left. The one showing the glimmering golden eye.  
  
I can feel Yugi's soul closer becoming closer to mine again.  
  
"Wait, Yami. You know what we must do first." she says. 


	10. Ritual Pharaoh Yami

Boku wa Yami desu...  
  
"OK, Ishizu. What will you need?" Yami asked. "A dark room, the Puzzle, and help from Ryou, Bakura, Seto and Marik. The others should stay as well. Their energy may well be required. And, Anzu, if you could, seven white candles." she listed. Anzu jogged off without a word. The others waited for an explantion.  
  
"To return Yugi to his body, as before, I need to remove Yami's soul from it. I could make them switch places, Yami back in the Puzzle, but I felt he wouldn't want this. So I offered to go into the past, and bring Yami's body here, just as it was after his soul left it, and became imprisoned in the Puzzle. Then Yami can be put into his own body, with true life, and Yugi can return to his." Ishizu explained.  
  
"Ah! And you need three items to bring it here!" Marik said, having knowledge of the ancient powers. "So what about me?" asked Seto. "You were an Ancient Egyptian Priest; you have considerable magic within you already." Ishizu said. Seto nodded. "I owe it to Yami." he said.  
  
~oOOo~  
  
"Everyone ready?" Ishizu asked. She had set the ritual up in Yugi's bedroom so that they could use the bed, and Yugi would wake up somewhere familiar. The bed hand been moved from the wall to the centre of the room, and Ishizu had arranged the seven candles around it. The five magical people in the room - other than Yami - postioned themselves around it too. "Yami, light the candles." Ishizu ordered. Quickly, Yami walked around the circle, lighting the candles with matches.  
  
"Jonouchi, Anzu, Mai, stand in the circle, but behind us. If you feel tired, don't worry, it's just some of your energy being used. And DON'T blow the candles out, whatever you do." Ishizu instructed carefully. "Bakura, do you own the card Soul Exchange?" "Um... I have Cross-Tribute, if that's what you mean." He pulled the card out, and showed it to her. "Ah yes... foreign cards are changed. Cross Tribute will do."  
  
She turned to Yami. "Are you ready for this? You will have to go to sleep. Marik's magic will aid in that, but when you wake up, you should be in your own body." Yami nodded nervously. "Then lay down." Yami lay down on the bed as told, and shut his eyes. He could feel a sudden coldness as magic from the Millennium Rod entered his mind, and pulled him into sleep.  
  
~oOOo~  
  
"Pharaoh..."  
  
"Are you ready?"  
  
Yami could hear voices floating around him in the darkness.  
  
"Your rebirth is at hand... as is your revenge..."  
  
"Revenge? What revenge?" Yami asked the voices.  
  
"Against the Chiisai Pharaoh's killer!"  
  
"Chiisai Pharaoh? Yugi?"  
  
"Yes, Yugi, if that is what you call him. To the Shadows, he is known as the Chiisai Pharaoh."  
  
"Well, who killed him, and may I remind you, he is not dead, just soul bound?"  
  
"Satsujinsha!" the voices yelled. "In your time, he was known as Satsujinsha! Now he has a new name and identity..."  
  
"Who is it?!"  
  
"HIROTO HONDA SATSUJINSHA!"  
  
(AN: Satsujinsha means 'murderer' and 'chiisai' means 'little')  
  
~oOOo~  
  
Ishizu was concentrating all of her energies into the glowing Tauk about her neck. High Priest Seto was helping her, though he wasn't sure how. Very gradually, next to the unconscious Yami, a form was appearing.  
  
Finally, Ishizu stopped. The form was solid before them. A boy, appearing asleep, and appearing to be around sixteen.  
  
He was dressed in a fine white kilt, with a wide golden band wrapping around his neck and shoulders, and a sheet of scarlet pouring down his back to about his waist. Across his forehead was a thick golden band, with the eye symbol of the Millennium Items on it. Either side of the eye were small fin-shaped pieces of gold. The band pushed blonde bangs back, and they then tumbled over it, except a few, which streaked up black and crimson hair.  
  
Pharaoh Yami.  
  
(AN: The English card, 'Soul Exchange' was originally called 'Cross Tribute'. Ishizu is Egyptian, so she would know it by 'Soul Exchange', while Ryou is Japanese, so he would know it by 'Cross Tribute') 


	11. Puzzle

Boku wa Yami desu...  
  
AN: Due to EVERYONE asking for me to update quickly, here's the next chapter! It's a bit short, but I hope you like it! And no, it's not short because I've had to update quickly. Almost all the chapters are already written, I just add the notes in, in response to the reviews. At the moment, I'm writing the part where they go after Honda... but you'll have to wait for that.  
  
(Reviewer)Yugi Moto: No, Ryou Bakura is NOT English. The dub just gave him an English accent, and said he transferred from England. In the original, he just transferred from another part of the country, and as I'm using Japanese names, I'm also using the Japanese storyline.  
  
"Seto, Ryou, Marik, aim your energies towards Bakura. He'll have to sustain the magic for quite a while." Ishizu said, sitting down, throughly exhausted. "Bakura, cast Cross Tribute!"  
  
Bakura focused on his Millennium Ring, then on the green card in his hand. He held it up, and it have off a burst of yellow light, which flew down towards the sleeping Yami and Pharaoh Yami, connecting them. "Cross- Tribute!" he called completing the spell. Now, all they had to do was wait for the magic to take it's full effect.  
  
~oOOo~  
  
"Farewell, Pharaoh!" the voices called, and Yami's soul was pulled away from them. "Restore the Chiisai Pharaoh! And DESTROY the Satsujinsha!"  
  
Yami felt his soul ripped away from him body, then a brief flash of the Shadow Realm, before falling into place in a new body.  
  
~oOOo~  
  
"Bakura, the spell is complete." Ishizu said, pointing out the fact that Yugi's body had become Yugi again, and not Yami. Bakura lowered the card, and rested on Ryou while he restored his energy.  
  
Yami opened his eyes, and blinked. His new eyes were blood-crimson, and slightly narrower than those when he borrowed Yugi's body. He slowly sat up.  
  
"Yami? Are you alright?" Ishizu asked. He nodded slowly, still re-learning how to move and speak. "I'm... okay..." he said calmly. This body was more used to saying Egyptian words. "Yami, I need you to fit the last piece of the Puzzle." Ishizu said, holding out the unfinished Puzzle, and the last irregular piece. Yami reached out, and took it, shaking as he fitted the final piece.  
  
Just before it was slotted in, Ishizu spoke to Bakura. "I need you to cast Red Medicine on Yugi, or he may die from an existing injury." Bakura sighed. "I'll try, but I can't promise anything. Ryou, I'll need a lot of your energy to replace mine," he said. Ryou consented. A weary Bakura held up the green card. "R...red Medicine!" he called, tapping into Ryou's energy reserves. It didn't take as long as Cross Tribute, but when finished, both Bakura and Ryou dropped down to their knees.  
  
"Yami!" Ishizu said. Yami pushed the piece the full way in, until it clicked. Then he placed the chain around Yugi's neck.  
  
"Return to me, Chiisai Pharaoh Yugi!" he said quietly to his aibou.  
  
AN: SHORT!!!!! 


	12. Return, at last! Chiisai Pharaoh Yugi

Boku wa Yami desu...  
  
AN: I'm going to be killed by my reviewers! There will be NO new chapters until next Friday. *hides behind computer chair* I'm going to France for 4 days on a school trip so... yeah. No new chapters until next Friday. I wasn't going to update until next week anyway, but I couldn't leave it at such a crucial point for too long! Au revoir, voyez-vous le vendredi prochain! (That's 'I'll see you next Friday')  
  
~oOOo~  
  
I suddenly feel whole again... I'm being pulled away from this dark prison... not that it's dark anymore. I'm surrounded by a bright golden glow...  
  
~oOOo~  
  
I feel so... complete. Yugi's back!  
  
~oOOo~  
  
Is it really true? Is my little buddy coming back?  
  
~oOOo~  
  
Come on, Yugi! Ra, I'm so tired... think I might just go to sleep now...  
  
~oOOo~~oOOo~  
  
Marik bent down to check that his friend was alright. Bakura had just passed out on the floor. Most of the people in the room had not given him a second glance, but were silently thanking him.  
  
~oOOo~  
  
"Return to me, Chiisai Pharaoh Yugi!"  
  
Who said that? That voice so familiar... yet different. And why did they call me 'Chiisai Pharaoh'...?  
  
~oOOo~  
  
"Where am I?" Yugi opened deep violet eyes sleepily, and looked straight up. When his sight focused properly, he found himself looking into a pair of familiar, yet unfamiliar crimson eyes.  
  
"Yugi!" Yami wrapped his arms around his aibou's neck. "Yami? Is this real? I'm not... not...?" Yugi said quickly. "No, Yugi, you're alive, and you're back!" Yami began to let tears of happiness run down his cheeks. "Aw, Yami, it's alright! If I'm back, everything's okay. How long's it been?" Yugi said, hugging his yami back. "Oh, about five months." Ryou said, smiling.  
  
"Ryou! Marik! Jonouchi! Anzu! Seto! Ishizu!" Yugi said happily looking around at his friends. Then her frowned. "Honda. Where's Honda?" he said much more seriously. "I have one hell of a score to settle with him."  
  
"Honda..." Yami echoed. "Yes. I understand. Satsujinsha..."  
  
"Yami, Yugi, you don't mean...?" Jonouchi said, shocked. "Yeah. Honda was the one who attacked, and almost killed me." Yugi answered, climbing off the bed. "I'LL KILL HIM!" Jonouchi yelled, turning as if to run off and find the treacherous Hiroto Honda. "Jonouchi, remember the Batsu Game Penalty I cast on him!" Yami said. "If he ends up within ten metres of any of us..." Jonouchi nodded, remembering. "What happens?" Yugi asked innocently. "Oh, he immediately gets transported outside Domino City." Yami said as if it wasn't that much. Yugi's face broke into a smile.  
  
~oOOo~  
  
(AN: Very SLIGHT references towards shonen-ai here. Only slight.)  
  
Yami had asked everyone to leave, as he and Yugi had a lot of catching up to do. They all obliged, it was getting late.  
  
Yugi snuggled up into Yami's arms. "I'm glad you're back, Yugi." Yami said quietly. "Me too," Yugi answered, shutting his eyes. "Hey, Yami?"  
  
"Yes, Yugi?"  
  
"Care to tell me why you're dressed like that, why you've got a solid physical body, and why I can't sense you inside the Puzzle?" Yugi asked, looking up.  
  
"Of course. Ishizu brought my body from the past back, just as it was minutes after my soul left it. That includes clothes. Now, I'm as alive as anyone else. Since my spirit, and your spirit have both left the Puzzle, it is empty, only housing our soul rooms. Only now, we can only go there when we sleep." Yami explained gently. "But that means you won't be able to help me duel!" Yugi protested.  
  
//Iie, Yugi, I can still speak to you via our minds.//  
  
/But only one of us can actually duel./  
  
//I suppose... but if I dueled, you could go to sleep, and help me, and vice versa.//  
  
/Hai... Yami... Aishiteru./  
  
//?!?!?//  
  
(AN: Told you it was only slight. And it's more brotherly love anyway. Ooh, Muto Yami!) 


	13. Revenge United Again

Boku wa Yami desu...  
  
"Wake up, Yami!"  
  
It's not a dream, is it?  
  
"YAMI! GET UP!"  
  
Please, don't let it be a dream!  
  
"YAMIIIII!"  
  
AHHHHH!  
  
Yami's crimson eyes snapped open, as he felt someone jump onto his stomach. Yugi was sitting on him, smiling.  
  
"Yami, you're awake!"  
  
"Yes, now do you mind getting off me? I can't breathe properly!" Yami said, laughing. Yugi quickly obliged. "I'm sorry. I just had to check that you were really alive." he said.  
  
Yami sat up, and looked at Yugi. He hadn't changed one bit, and Yami decided that he looked kind of cute, standing in front of him in Black Magician pyjamas. "Yugi, there's just one thing I regret." Yami said slowly. Yugi looked at him inquistitvely. "It's that I didn't get you back sooner!" Yugi jumped up and hugged Yami.  
  
"Now, how about we have breakfast, meet Bakura and Ryou, and go find Honda?" Yugi asked. Yami was about to comment that he didn't need food, but then his stomach growled. "Oh yeah... I suppose I do need to eat now." he murmured. "Come on then!" Yugi pulled Yami down the stairs, both still in their pyjamas.  
  
Eventually, after Yugi had showed Yami how to use a toaster, they were sitting together, watching TV. Yami looked down at Yugi to find that, instead of watching the television, Yugi was staring intently at him. "Nani?!" Yami asked. "Oh! Sorry." Yugi looked at the floor. "I guess I'm still getting used to you being alive, and here." "As am I, Yugi." Yami replied. Yugi looked puzzled. "I mean, after five months of lonliness, after five months of Honda trying to pull everyone away from me, (Jonouchi told me that) after five months of not having you to care, and be with me everyday, it's peculiar to hear your voice, and see you, and touch you." Yami said, putting his arm around his aibou.  
  
"How come you were still around while the Puzzle was shattered?" Yugi asked suddenly."Um... er..." Yami said, not sure how to tell Yugi that he had pretty much stolen his body. "Well...after I locked you in the Puzzle to save you, your body..." Yami broke off, unable to speak, and look into those big violet eyes. "What, Yami? Go on." Yugi said innocently. Yami took a deep breath and finished. "I stole your body." he said. Yugi stared at him in disbelief.  
  
"WHAT?! I don't understand much about the Millennium Items and stuff, but I do know that you shouldn't have taken my body!" Yugi half-shouted. "That's almost as bad as Marik during Battle City!" "Please, Yugi, calm down..." Yami tried, but Yugi turned away.  
  
//YUGI, LISTEN!!!// Yami shouted through their mind link, accompanied by a wave of his weaker magic, but even that was strong enough to make Yugi feel dizzy for a moment, unable to block Yami's voice from his head.  
  
//Yugi, if I hadn't taken your body, they would have taken off somewhere and buried it! And I wouldn't have been alive to bring you back! Without the Puzzle, or a body, my soul would've dispersed, and you wouldn't have been able to get back until someone else solved it!// Yami said quickly.  
  
Yami felt a wave of regret through the link.  
  
/Sorry.../ Yugi said.  
  
//It's alright. I shouldn't have taken it really, but I really wanted you back.//  
  
The door bell rang. "I'll get it!" said Yugi, bouncing towards the front door. "Hi, Ryou!" Yami stood up, as Ryou and Bakura walked into the room.  
  
"Nice pyjamas, Pharaoh." Bakura murmured absent-mindedly. Yami blushed bright red; he was wearing a slightly larger version of Yugi's Black Magician pyjamas, and it looked quite peculiar. "Now, go get dressed. We've got a bastard to find, de-curse and destroy."  
  
"Tut, tut, such strong language!" Yami laughed. "You have said worse, Pharaoh!" Bakura pointed out. "Yes, five-thousand years ago."  
  
Just then, Yugi bounced back down the stairs, fully dressed. "Come on, Yami! You're slow today!" he said happily. Yami rolled his eyes, and went to get changed.  
  
Yugi tapped Bakura's arm to get his attention. Bakura looked down at the boy, concerned. "What is it, Yugi?" he asked. "Um... well... I don't want you to kill Honda." Yugi said. "Why not? He almost killed you!" Bakura replied. "I know, but killing him would make us as bad as him. Please, for me, don't." Yugi looked up with wide eyes. "Alright, Yugi. We'll just torment him, and get him turned over to the police." Bakura smiled. "Thank you," Yugi ran off to get Yami to hurry up.  
  
~oOOo~  
  
"This is a BRILLIANT idea!" Yugi giggled. The group was standing outside Domino High School. "All thanks to me!" said Bakura. "Shut up." Ryou playfully hit his darker half.  
  
"OK, so we're all clear on what we're going to do? Ryou, and Bakura, you go tell Anzu and Jonouchi what's going on. Me and Yugi will de-curse Honda, so we can all go near him, then use the Millennium Puzzle to make us look like ghosts. Then we go haunt him!" Yami reminded them. "Yeah, we know. Come on, we'd better tell Anzu and Jonouchi." Bakura and Ryou walked towards the school.  
  
"This is going to be fun!" Yugi exclaimed, with a cute smirk on his face. Yami hugged him. "It sure is. We'll take our revenge together." Their two respective Millennium Puzzles glowed, and their forms faded a little. Energy from the Shadow Realm clouded their auras, as they silently made their way to school, faded enough for them not to be noticed yet.  
  
They found their way into Yugi's old classroom. The hikari looked around, glad to see that nothing had really changed. Curiously, he looked to his old desk by the window, illuminated with daylight, and was surprised that it remained empty. Yami and Yugi stood, their dissolved figures only noticed by Bakura and Ryou. Yami winked at them, and silently cast a spell, to remove his Bastu-Game from Honda, who was sitting obliviously at the back of the room.  
  
"It's time to play a new game, Honda..." Yugi whispered. 


	14. Finale Chiisai Pharaoh and Pharaoh

Boku wa Yami desu...  
  
AN: I don't believe it! It's come to an end! This is the epilogue to Boku wa Yami desu. I may write a sequel to this, as I feel the story ends on a rather open-ended tone. Please, keep an eye out for it.  
  
~oO EpilogueOo~  
  
Yami  
  
'So, that's how Yugi-kun came to be back with me. After the 'mysterious voice' told everyone in Domino High that Hiroto Honda had murdered Yugi, there was actually a real inquiry into it. I was called as a witness. Everyone believes I'm Yugi-kun 's brother still...'  
  
Yugi  
  
'I'm really glad to be back, I suppose. The hardest part is that I can't go out much; I'm still supposed to be dead! The others are all really nice. Seto-kun's suddenly become so much warmer towards everyone now, even Jonouchi-kun. Seto-kun set up another tournament recently. Yami-kun went along and dueled, and ended up facing Seto-kun in the finals! Neither of them could really believe it when the duel ended in a draw. I guess we'll never really know who the true Duel Monsters champion is...'  
  
Yami  
  
'Hiroto Honda was found guilty. Now he's in jail. Everyone's helping Yugi- kun through this. Maybe, when we're all older, he'll be able to go out more, people will forget the incidents of the past. The past always plays so much of a part of our future, I don't think me or Yugi will ever forget this time. But now, with Yugi-kun back at my side, I can finally once again say...'  
  
Yugi  
  
'Time heals all wounds. At least, that's what they say. The wounds that Hiroto Honda dealt me, more emotionally than physically will never go away. How does a friend turn on you so suddenly? Was he ever really my friend at all? I don't know. All I can really say now, is that I am glad to be able to be here, with my friends, especially Yami-kun. And once again, now we are one again, he can truly say...'  
  
~oOOo~  
  
"Boku wa Yami desu..."  
  
And so it ends. In the end, Hiroto Honda got his just desserts. Evil Satsujinsha. We Shadows can just be glad that the Pharaoh and Chiisai Pharaoh are back together.  
  
When the Shadows turn to light  
  
All will see through the night  
  
Changing wrong to right  
  
And showing with might  
  
That above all, our hearts hold the key  
  
The key to unlock our destiny  
  
When the horizon darkens most,  
  
We all need to believe there is hope.  
  
AN: Look out for my new fic, Boku wa Yugi Desu very soon! As soon as I have a chance to write it, that is. 


End file.
